


The Announcement

by Philliwolf5



Category: Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philliwolf5/pseuds/Philliwolf5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy makes a wonderful discovery, and rushes home to tell Adam.  Slightly AU. ONESHOT</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mercy Thompson series or the characters. That honor belongs to Patricia Briggs, and I receive no compensation for this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Announcement

Mercy rushed home, so excited it was hard to keep from speeding. She couldn't wait to tell Adam. As she wound her way out of Kennewick and headed toward the road that would take her out past her shop to their home, she could hardly suppress the giddy laughter that bubbled from her breast.

Who'd have thought that after all the adventures (and misadventures), the crisis and trauma of her rape, and all the risks she'd taken through the years of her acquaintance with werewolves, fae, and vampires, something phenomenally good would finally come out of it all?

Her smile was still plastered to her face when she finally pulled her car into the drive of her home with Adam. She had to park carefully. Adam had pulled the pack in for a meeting about some lone wolves who had somehow ended up traveling through the Tri-Cities.

She finally found a nice out-of-the-way spot, and all but skipped her way inside. She nearly collided with Ben, who was standing near the front door, so crowded the house was. There were many new additions to the Columbia Basin pack, and it was especially obvious now that they were assembled.

Mercy greeted Ben with a smile, which he returned. It was amazing how close they had become, considering how their relationship had started. Now, Mercy trusted the English wolf as a close friend. Sometimes, Ben would even join her, Warren, and Kyle for movie nights.

She patted him on his shoulder as she continued on her way.

As she entered the living room, she could hear Adam's smooth voice. It rumbled through her, caressing her ears and making her heart beat just that much faster. She had tried her best to dial her smile down a notch into a less creepy expression. She wouldn't want to make anyone uneasy.

She pushed her way past more wolves, moving near Honey, who huffed at her as she passed. Mercy had tried to reach out to the female, but it was to no avail. Even though there was an uneasy alliance between the two, Mercy knew she could never wholly trust Honey.

She'd never liked Mercy from the moment Adam had placed his claim on her. It was only Mercy's rank as the Alpha's mate that kept the less friendly of Adam's wolves from acting on their instincts. Coyotes and wolves could never truly coexist in one pack after all.

At least, that was Honey's opinion, and unfortunately she was not alone in that sentiment. Mercy couldn't blame them, but that also meant she couldn't trust them. Not fully.

But the Walker dropped that thought from her mind as she kept moving. That was for another day, for there were much more important matters to discuss.

There were so many wolves! When she was finally able to lay eyes on her mate, Mercy was still across the large living room. Adam was in the middle of discussing the possible appearance of lone wolves, shocking his pack when he informed them that a female was among those he was told about.

No one had ever heard of a female lone wolf, and even Mercy was stopped for the moment when the words left his mouth.

She shook it off though, and tried her best to catch Adam's eye. Surely he could sense her presence through the mate bond, but he had been so busy of late, his wolf being very agitated at the possible danger lone, and possibly rogue, wolves being about could cause.

It was likely the mate bond had not even informed him of Mercy's news either. It was all the better for the surprise.

He finally laid his chocolate eyes on her. Her smile, though a little less splitting, was still in place, and she held his eyes for a moment before placing both of her hands on her lower abdomen.

Adam's eyes followed her hands, and confusion registered on his face for a moment, drawing the attention of some of the pack members, who turned to see what had caught the Alpha's attention.

Realization finally dawned though, and he drew in a breath before his widened eyes went back to Mercy's, searching, his eyebrows rising in anticipation.

She grinned fully at him, nodding her head. She finally laughed happily, surrounded by werewolves, as Adam made his way to her. Everyone parted, letting him through.

Warren walked behind him, a smile already on his face. He had known immediately, as Mercy had confided in him about a week ago on one of their movie nights, telling him she was going to head to a doctor to make certain before actually announcing it.

Dr. Samuel Cornick had been happy to get a test rushed at the hospital. He had gone back there to work weeks ago, having gotten over all the issues he had been having.

Now that he was finally mated, and his reason to keep on living re-established trough Ariana, all was well with him and the staff of Kennewick General Hospital. His wolf was most pleased as well, having not wanted to die.

When he had brought Mercy the news, she had sat in a daze for what had seemed like forever. But when she had come out of it, jubilation had set in, and she had kissed Samuel on the cheek before hurrying to make her way home to Adam.

Now he came closer, his hopeful but wary smile lightening his handsome features. He stopped just steps away from her, eyes still urgently searching hers. It was like everyone else had faded into the background.

"Mercy," he asked softly. "Is it true?"

She walked the space that separated them, grasping his hands and placing them on her abdomen. "Yes," she said, smiling. "I'm pregnant."

Neither of them paid attention to the gasps and other exclamations from many of the pack members. Some of them even began clapping and cheering, but they could have been having a concert for all Mercy and Adam cared.

As Adam swept her up into his arms, kissing her happily and heartily, the pack's happy chorus of howls could be heard for many miles.

Sure, things would never be perfect. The problems and dangers involved in being in a werewolf pack would always be there.

But now, at this moment in time, all was right in the world, and Mercy submerged herself in it.


End file.
